


Hurts So Good

by Crematosis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/M, Painplay, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Bucky enjoys pain and Natasha likes to see him enjoy himself
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

> For the Painslut square for MCU Kink Bingo

Natasha always wore her highest heels when she played with Bucky.

She enjoyed wearing heels anyway. They made her legs look longer and gave her a little height when she needed to seem more intimidating. But there was something a little extra special about wearing them for play.

She pushed through the door and lengthened her stride, the click of her heels echoing in the empty playroom. Just as she had asked, Bucky had cleaned everything else out of the play space, leaving only a single metal chair in the middle of the room.

Bucky was sitting crosslegged in the chair, his chest crisscrossed with ropes and his arms bound behind him. 

She walked around the chair in a slow, leisurely circuit, checking the tightness of her knots. Bucky’s eyes followed her steps, but he said nothing.

Once she was satisfied the bindings were secure, she lifted one leg up high enough to rest on the back of the chair and then slid her foot under Buck’s chin, directing his head up to meet her gaze.

“For the next hour, you are to refer to me only as mistress or Mistress Natasha. Do you understand?”

Bucky swallowed. “Yes, mistress.”

“Good. Let’s begin.”

She brought her foot down hard on the back of the chair, smiling as it tipped over and clattered to the ground.

Bucky stared up at her with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry, pet. I’ll get you out of this.” She slid a hand all the way down one leg and retrieved the knife from the back of her heel. “This will only hurt a bit.”

She toyed with the blade, passing it back and forth between both hands and tossing it up into the air. Building anticipation was almost as important as the act itself. Half the game was mental.

When she felt like Bucky was sufficiently braced for the pain, she brought the knife down in one long swing, carelessly slicing through both the rope and the inside of Bucky’s elbow.

Bucky pulled his arms to his chest and rubbed at his wrist.

“I didn’t tell you you could move.”

He froze.

She rolled him onto his back with one foot. “Hands and knees,” she ordered.

He scrambled into position, helped along by a few well-placed kicks.

“Not good enough.” She put a foot on his back and pressed down.

Bucky went easily, flattening himself to the ground.

“I’m going to have to punish you for that performance. You know that.” She brought her foot down on each individual finger, careful to use only the toe of her shoe and not put her full weight into each step. But Bucky still winced and let out little whimpers of pain.

Most of the men Natasha played with would be begging, crying, and screaming by now. But Bucky was a very stoic sub. He had been trained far too well to hide his emotions. But he was more man than machine these days and she enjoyed seeing all the cracks in the facade.

She crouched down beside him and prodded his face with her shoe. “Now, what do we say, pet?”

“More,” Bucky gasped.

She chuckled darkly. “I was looking for something more like a thank you.”

“Thank you, mistress,” Bucky said quickly.

Natasha grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. “You always want more, don’t you? I just can’t hurt you enough.”

Bucky averted his eyes. “I take whatever you decide to give me, mistress.”

“And you take it so beautifully.” She ran a hand down his back, raking her nails over his skin.

He shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Well, you’re in luck, pet. Because I have so much more planned for you tonight. We’re just getting started.”


End file.
